InklingBear
InklingBear '''has been involved in the MLP fandom since November 2011 and has been a progressive composer since late 2012 around the time when the third season started premiering. She varies throughout a lot of musical genres using her main alias as an experimental alias. Her music can vary through Trance, House, Drum 'n Bass, and Rave. She now goes by ''インクリングズ・ベアー'' as of December 2015, yet others prefer to simply call her "Ice Bear" from time to time.__TOC__ 2011 ~ 2012 Parodies During her first few months into the brony fandom, she also made amateurish PMVs and a small series of "MLP:FiM on Crack," which got her some inspiration after noticing "Ponies the Anthology" that only lasted a few months from December 2011 to March 2012. She sometimes likes to post gameplays on her Youtube channel, especially just for funsies. She even attempted to to take part in "Ponies the Anthology II", but was told that there was no more room for her as they were getting close to release. Artwork / PIRL Before she tried her paws at creating music, she first started out as an artist when she first joined this fandom during the second season of MLP, doing sketches of ponies and creating PIRL photos during that time for about almost half a year in 2012. She rarely does this anymore as of now but will come back to making more PIRL art if she feels like it. Voice Acting Inkling once tried voice acting because of some bit of pressure for the MLP Abridged Series back in late 2011 because of her editing skills from her small series of MLP:FiM On Crack on Poniverse's MLP Forums. She actually got talked into doing this. After a few thoughts, she went for it. Inkling surprisingly landed the voice role of Spike when the cast list was revealed and her voice acting only lasted for around maybe one or two episodes of the abridged series, despite that it was only a small role for her. Music Ever since two of her songs were featured on Trotmania, she started composing more original music and got extremely productive in March 2014 and onward, simply composing songs that had focus on season 4 of MLP and partaking in compilation albums like Balloon Party and Remix Wars. She starts gradually improving on music as she composes more songs throughout the years. She gets her primary influence from certain games like Dance Dance Revolution and BMS of Fighters to do musical compositions. She sometimes samples things too maybe even in a creative way. She has became a regular in Ponies at Dawn. 4MAZING STORY 4mazing Story is an archive of her songs that is based on season 4 of My Little Pony available on her bandcamp page. Her music on this album mainly focuses on the second half of the fourth season of MLP and they were the first few tracks she did in the brony community. 4VBP 4VBP (released February 21, 2015) is a small 8-track album based on brony projects and animations on Youtube. Tracks on the album had an impact on some really good brony projects, such as Snowdrop, Project Thundercloud II: Shadowbox, and even Dr. Whooves & Assistant. Apple Bloom 'n Babs Apple Bloom 'n Babs is a EP of chillout songs about bonding between the two fillies under her first two aliases "D2L" and "Yurimeas", dedicated to Cindy Morrow. Unlike any other albums she's put out, It took her a little over a year or two to finally release it on her Bandcamp, not only that, all of the songs on the EP album run at the exact same constant BPM. I Gave You My All IGYMA is an album that has music that she never gave download links to from 2014 as well as rejected and scrapped songs for compilation albums, such as Ponies at Dawn and Balloon Party. It's being updated overtime. 5PECTACULAR 5EASON 5PECTACULAR 5EASON (released August 2015 / January 2016) is an album that's based on Season 5 of My Little Pony and it was in progress for almost nine months. It contains a total of 18 tracks along with a few new genres she takes on, such as schranz, breakcore, trap, big beat, and even IDM. The first half is here, while the second half is there. Love Tales Love Tales (released May 11, 2016) is a 5-track EP focusing on Spike the Dragon (including 2 bonus tracks). There is love that's floating around in the air and it's a journey for him to find the one to his heart. Including a feature from Ponies at Dawn, as well as some new genres she's tackled in this EP, such as Lounge and Drumstep. It is also the fastest album that she has completed, in approximately two months. A bear joins the herd... ABJTH (released July 2, 2016) is Inkling's recent album under a different alias; アイスベア to be exact. It is a fast-paced hardcore EP with 7 pumping tracks along with a special bonus track included, and it doesn't drop below 160 bpm. Understanding her surroundings and the ponies in Equestria by throwing down hard while grabbing a standing ovation overtime. It took months to get her new album together for the release. This was supposed to set to release on June 18th, 2016, but had to be delayed until the 2nd of July due to reasons. The song "CIDR.XXX" was featured on Cider Party to promote InklingBear's new hardcore album. 6PLOREQUESTRIA 6PLOREQUESTRIA (released December 31, 2016) is a 16-track, multigenre album with songs under all three of her aliases based on the sixth season of MLP:FiM, This album features Dynamite Grizzly and Pinkamena Party member, KILXYU. In production since late March 2016, She was very relieved to finally have it finished before the beginning of 2017. It also has some unreleased songs on this album. FERAL MITTERNACHT FERAL MITTERNACHT (released July 15, 2017) is an all new, 7-track collaboration EP with another musician, KILXYU under the name インクキツネ. The album is meant for all the hardcore techno fans from the brony fandom as it includes themes that may be either NSFW or dark. Genres can range from hardcore, gabber, schranz, and even a dash of speedcore. This was a vivid request for both musicians since the first time the two of them composed something dark for the first time for the MLP fandom with YANDANCER. This album is a nod to noise.horse, The Experimental Bronies, as well as Pinkamena Party. The Labyrinth of Nostalgia [https://inklingbear.bandcamp.com/album/the-labyrinth-of-nostalgia The Labyrinth of Nostalgia] (released September 14, 2018) is a 15-track compilation of songs that has made an appearance on several MLP labels, ranging from Ponies at Dawn to Horse Music Central, to even A State of Sugar. Music ranges from trance to dubstep, drum 'n bass to even future bass. More than two thirds of the album has tracks that lasts well over five minutes, to make sure the word "nostalgia" lives up to its name. Other Other than pony music, she has gained interest in a show titled "We Bare Bears" and released an album about it with Dynamite Grizzly and CiiMassacre. Under another unnamed alias, Inkling has appeared in other projects. She actually composed some music for "Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA 3". She has also appeared on other games as well such as'' osu!, BeatTube - 動画で音ゲー！,'' NOISZ, and soon, Impacted Reality. Projects TrotMania When she got into the music business in November of 2012, she started off under the names D2L and Yurimeas from the time she started composing original music; but when another brony, RimeTM (who runs Trot 100), found out about her musical talent on her Youtube channel, he asked her for song cuts for a non-profit ponified dance game called Trotmania (which runs on StepMania), and she is also a staff member of that project. Her music can be found as playable tracks from the second installment, TrotMania Chrystalize and onwards. Trotmania has then partnered up with PonyvilleFM since 2015 to help get the best experience in pony music as well as rhythm gaming. Dinky's Destiny Ever since InklingBear has composed the tracks Thundercloud project II and Your destiny awaits you.. back in late 2014, just about a month after those tracks were released on her YouTube channel, Minty Root has asked her through PM if she was interested in composing some original background music for the Dinky's Destiny project. She accepted this opportunity and started composing a few pieces along with Sipher. As far as she knows, she can still compose original music for the Dinky's Destiny project if it continues. PonyKart Inkling has composed a few things for the PonyKart project that's still ongoing thanks to Wootmaster and Charlton Rodda's comments on her track "Rainbow Dream Race". Having her hopes up and curious to what the project was looking like at the time, she contacted the staff there and wrote some original short melodies just for the game. Writing She has written a few for this show and even dabbled in screenwriting for a little over a year now, writing spec scripts, most notably for We Bare Bears. She since then has a FanFiction page where she posts stories not relating to ponies under the pen name Inkuma the Bewear. ''Other than MLP, she wrote for ''SpongeBob Squarepants, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil, Steven Universe, and The Loud House. FiM Fiction List of compositions Trivia 'アイスベア / '氷熊 As of May 2017, Inkling has changed her''うすうすベア'' alias to ''アイスベア'''''. This is because うすうす means "little", "light", or "vaguely" according to Lavender Harmony and a couple of others that question this alias. So it was changed to make things sound more clear and more sense. Her uploads on YT as well as Bandcamp has been modified to fit this change. External links *fractilx - Brony Musician Directory *InklingBear - Bandcamp Category:Musicians Category:YouTubers Category:Fanmade videos Category:Writers